


Home Sick

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Could I request a Sam x Reader oneshot where the reader is really homesick and misses her family so Sam comforts her?





	Home Sick

You were in your second month of college, and you were excited. However, it seemed you got more and more homesick as the days went on. Your family was extremely close, and this was your first taste of living hours away from them. Going home for every break wasn’t something that you could afford, so you had to wait until Christmas to see them. It hurt.

Pushing your food around on your plate, you sighed. “You okay?” Your best friend, Sam, asked as he sat across from you.

“It’s nothing.” You told him without looking.

“You’re a _horrible _liar, Y/N.” He teased, flicking a pea at you.

You chuckled lightly and shrugged. “Just homesick.” Giving him a small smile, you looked up.

Sam nodded. “From what you’ve told me, I can see why. I’m looking forward to meeting them.” He grinned. Sam had told you very little about his family, and you never pushed. It was clear that they weren’t exactly the Cleavers, as he was joining you for Christmas. “Just a couple months, and we’ll be at your house. I’ll probably get questioned by your dad if we’re ‘just friends’, and your mom will try to send me back with so many leftovers that I’d gain fifty pounds if I ate them all.” He laughed.

“You are spot on with that.” You laughed. “But, I have a test tomorrow. I’ll see you later.” Getting up, you grabbed your back and your tray. You gave him a small wave and went to throw the rest away.

* * *

Saturday morning, you were woken up by someone knocking on your dorm room door. Your roommate was off with her boyfriend for the weekend, so you crawled out of bed and answered the door. “Sam?” You asked, furrowing your brow.

“I’d put on some pants.” He smirked, making you look down.

“Did you seriously just knock on my door to tell me to put on pants…?” You asked, confused.

He laughed, shaking his head. “No. I’m taking you to the fair. Get dressed.”

“It’s eight in the morning!”

“Exactly. Get moving.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you.” You laughed, your arm linked with his as you moved through the fairgrounds. “How did you know I loved fairs? I’ve never mentioned it.”

He smirked. “I called your mom the other day.” You looked at him, shocked. “Said that you were kinda down, homesick and all. I asked what I could do that you loved to do back home. This was one of the things she said.”

Stopping, you kissed his cheek. “Thank you!” You grinned.

“Oh, we aren’t done. We’re staying here until lunch, and then I have something else planned. This time, your dad’s suggestion.”

“You talked to my DAD?!” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, nodding. “Kinda. It was more like he talked, and I listened.” You nodded, knowing your father. “Anyways, like I said- we’re not done.”

* * *

“Can I take this off now?” You asked, pretending to pout.

“Nope!” You could just hear the grin in his voice, making you picture his dimples. “We’re almost there.”

“We’ve been driving forever, Sammy!”

He laughed. “It’s been 20 minutes.”

“Yeah! Forever with a damn blindfold.” You countered. Feeling the car stop, you didn’t get your hopes up until you heard Sam kill the engine and slide out. Your door was opened and Sam took your hand. “Something smells really good!” It was something that you knew, but couldn’t put your finger on.

Sam stood behind you and took your blindfold off. “Ta-da!” He made a show of presenting you where you were eating lunch. “Your dad said that when you were younger, and upset, you’d spend the day together. You’d go to Texas Roadhouse, split something that neither of you had ever tried before, and pretend to be food critics- using as many big and obnoxious words until you forgot why you were upset.” He chuckled.

Turning, you grinned at him and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you!” He smirked at you. “You aren’t done yet, are you?” Sam shook his head and pulled you towards the entrance.

* * *

By the end of the day, you’d had ice cream on the beach, went to a roller rink, went bowling, and ended the day by Skyping your parents.

After you ended the call, you put your head on his shoulder. “This was an awesome day. It helped a lot.”

Sam moved to put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “You’re my best friend, and I hate seeing you upset.” He smiled.


End file.
